A Road Less Traveled
by Jilly1
Summary: Just a little fluff...for now!


Title: A Road Less Traveled  
Author: Jilly  
Spoilers: Maybe a few hints towards Boomerang and In Country  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the characters...I think we all know what would happen if any of us did! Everything belongs  
to Bellasarius Productions.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic...please be gentle, but definitely R&R! Advice, criticism, anything...will be gladly  
accepted!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Road Less Traveled  
  
It started with the occasional working lunch. Harm strolled to the doorway of his partner's office,   
"Hey, Harm. I'll be done in two seconds," Lieutenant Colonel "Mac" MacKenzie said drawing out the last two words as she finished typing   
a report.  
  
"How do you always know its me, Mac?" Harm asked as he stepped into the office and moved to sit in a chair in front of her desk. Mac   
didn't offer an explanation; she just glanced up at him briefly, casting a smile in his direction that made him grin ear-to-ear.  
  
This is how it went everyday, he would come get her for lunch and they would depart to some small cafe or deli and enjoy playful   
banter as they discussed their current cases. After lunch they would return to work and go about their business, finishing the day by   
walking to their cars together. The dance that was once distressing, had now become routine and comfortable; they seemed to be dancing   
to the same rhythm.  
  
During lunch and before the end of the day, something kept striking Harm and he decided to change their step pattern. When 1700   
rolled around Harm picked up his cover, turned off the light and shut his door as he left his office and headed towards Mac's. He didn't   
think he could leave the office without seeing Mac first; it was strange--he was just drawn to her.  
"Hey Mac, I've got a proposal for you," Harm said as he sank into the chair in front of her desk.  
  
"What's that, Flyboy?" She said, still looking at her computer.  
  
Harm leaned forward so she would know he was serious, "What do you say you come with me to the grocery store and then we go back to   
my place for a good, home-cooked meal?"  
  
Mac turned her head from her computer screen and regarded him quietly for a few seconds. She saw in his eyes that something was   
different, but it excited and intrigued her.  
  
"That sounds nice, Harm," She stated with a smile as she rose from her desk.   
  
As she turned off her computer, Harm rose and gathered her coat and cover. He helped her into her jacket and then she picked up   
both his briefcase and hers as they moved out the door. Mac switched off the light and Harm locked and pulled the door shut behind   
them. Wordlessly, Harm handed Mac her cover and she handed him his briefcase as both started towards the elevator.  
  
They rode the elevator to the ground floor in comfortable silence.  
"Do you wanna ride separately," Harm asked somewhat hopeful that she would decline.  
  
"Nah, I've got a better idea," she said as she pulled the keys to her 'Vette and held them out to Harm, smiling. Harm grinned ear-to-ear,  
  
"Really?!" He asked like an anxious schoolboy.  
  
"Yep, go for it!" She said happily as he snatched the keys from her.   
  
But still remembering to first be an officer and a gentleman, he opened the passenger side door for her and closed it once she was in,   
but not before casting a smile her way. Upon entering the car himself, he looked at her and smiled again. He looked so much like a   
little boy in a candy shop that it caused Mac to laugh. Harm loved the sound of her laughter and paused a moment to hear it before   
starting the engine.  
  
About an hour later Mac and Harm entered into Harm's apartment each carrying a bag of groceries. Setting the bags on the breakfast   
bar, Harm started, "Have a seat Mac, I'll get dinner started and it'll be done in about 45 minutes."  
  
"You sure you don't want me to help?" Mac asked still hanging around the kitchen.  
  
"You can pour us some water and then go find us something to watch on TV if you'd like." Harm stated as he busied himself with preparing  
dinner.   
  
Mac nodded and went to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water and then took two snifters down from the shelf. While she was   
moving about the kitchen, Harm, who looked busy, was still very aware of all Mac's movements. He smiled slightly at the fact that she   
knew her way around his kitchen and inhaled her scent every time she brushed past him. She was now standing at the end of the   
breakfast bar, carefully pouring water into both glasses.   
  
Upon finishing she paused and said, "Hey Harm, I've got an overnight bag in my car. Would you mind if I went and got it so I could get   
out of this uniform?"  
  
"Sure Mac, go ahead, I was just gonna go change, myself."   
  
Mac smiled and proceeded out the apartment and to her car. Harm took this opportunity to change out of his uniform as well. Instead, he   
donned a snug pair of blue jeans and a navy blue sweater. Mac returned and went to the bathroom to change. She emerged wearing a   
pair of black jeans and a reddish 3/4 sleeves t-shirt. Mac smiled at Harm as she walked by the breakfast bar, picking up her glass, on her   
way to the living room. She sat down on the couch, picking up the remote control and flicking on the television.  
  
A few minutes later when he was satisfied that dinner was under way, he grabbed his glass of water and proceeded to the couch. He sat   
down with a sigh, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Mac watched him out of the corner of her eye and decided that he had never   
looked sexier. He was in his own home, comfortable clothes, and he was comfortable sharing it with her and showing her who he really   
was.  
"Mac? Mac!"  
  
She realized he was calling her name, "Hmm?"  
  
"I said, what are we watching?" Harm repeated.  
  
"Oh, um, just some movie on USA, Crocodile Dundee, I think." She replied, her reverie having been broken.  
  
They sat there for a while, watching as the movie got underway. But, by the time the dinner buzzer went off Harm had his arm around   
Mac and they were leaning into each other laughing at Paul Hogan's and Linda Kozlowski's antics in the Australian outback.  
"That means the food's ready!" Harm said pushing off the couch and shuffling into the kitchen.  
  
"Mmmm, smells good!" Mac said following him into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh uh, go set the table and take a seat!" Harm ordered, swatting at her hands as Mac began trying to peer into the dishes he was pulling   
out of the oven. Mac stuck her tongue out at him and promptly went to set the table and patiently waited for him to serve dinner.  
  
Dinner passed quickly. Mac truly enjoyed Harm's cooking and cherished the time whenever he offered her a home cooked meal. While   
savoring the food, conversation was light; both were well aware of the events preceding the meal and were each trying to sort out the   
meaning in their heads. Harm was trying his hardest to come up with a plan on how to express his feelings or at least move them in the   
right direction, but he was drawing a blank. Everything was so different with Mac, shemade his head spin and turned his world upside   
down. He had never had this much trouble with a woman before, but only with Sarah. He gave up on his thoughts and decided to just see   
where the night took them. Looking up from his plate, which he had been staring intently at while pushing around pieces of food, he   
caught Mac watching him and just grinned.  
  
After dinner Mac offered to clean up the dishes, but Harm refused. Instead, he sent her to find them another movie to watch.  
"Can I at least put on some coffee?" Mac argued.  
  
"No! You marines may be able to stomach the sludge you call coffee, but squids don't have stomachs of steel!" Harm exclaimed jokingly.  
  
"Sludge..." Mac murmured shaking her head, "Ok, Fine! You win!" And with that she moved back to the TV.   
  
A few minutes later, Harm heard light music floating through his apartment. Mac came back into the kitchen and said there was nothing   
on TV, so she put some music on instead.  
  
"Come on, Flyboy, let me at least dry dishes??" She begged as she walked behind him brushing her hand across his back.   
  
She stood on his right side leaning her hip against the counter with arms crossed.   
  
Harm looked at her, sighed, and smiled, "Alright, Ninja-girl, get a towel. You've gotta catch-up!" She grinned and grabbed a towel   
and started drying.  
  
They washed dishes in comfortable silence for 10 minutes, just listening to the soft music and letting themselves relax. All of a   
sudden Harm grinned and stuck his hand into a glass he was cleaning, forcing the soapy suds to shoot out in Mac's direction. Mac, who was   
in her own world, got a face full of suds.  
"I cannot believe you!" She exclaimed.   
  
But was already failing at trying to keep a straight face. Harm was leaning against the sink laughing when Mac got an evil glint in her   
eye. She twisted up the towel she was drying with and snapped it at Harm's rear.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Harm said, sobering quickly and looking evilly at Mac who just stood there grinning.   
  
She went to snap him again, but his pilot's reflexes allowed him to react quickly and grab hold of the towel. He smirked at her and then   
pulled the towel to him, pulling her along with it. Before she could react she was pressed hard against his body with his arms around   
her waist. She looked nervously up into his eyes, but was calmed by what she saw there.  
  
He looked down at her and could tell she was nervous but he had never been calmer in his life. He loved being like this with her.  
"You've got suds in your hair." He said in a whisper as he glanced to the top of her head and brought a hand up to wipe away the soapy   
suds.   
  
Smoothing away the bubbles, he allowed his hand to trail down the side of her face and cup her cheek. He caught her gaze and   
she closed her eyes, leaning into his palm. In a moment of déjà vu she brought her hands up and caressed his arm.  
  
"Lets dance, Harm." Mac suggested deciding to let the music speak for the moment.   
  
Harm acquiesced and dropped his hands to the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against her   
chest. Harm rested his head atop Mac's and closed his eyes, savoring the moment in case he awoke and discovered it all to be a dream.  
  
They danced for a good half hour when the CD ended. Mac moved to look up at Harm to gage his emotions and she saw nothing but love   
there. Even though he very much wanted to kiss her and speed this night along, he also loved just holding her.  
"Lets go watch a movie." Harm stated as he walked them to the couch, still with one arm around her; not yet ready to let go.  
  
Mac sat down on the couch, expecting Harm to sit as well, but instead he remained standing, just looking at her.   
  
He cast her a small smile and said, "I'm gonna make us some popcorn. You pick the movie."   
  
And with that he went into the kitchen area toput on the popcorn. Mac used the time to take a deep breath and try to slow down her racing   
heart. In the kitchen, Harm was doing the same.  
  
Four minutes later Harm walked back to the living room and dropped down onto the couch with popcorn in one hand and waters in the   
other. Mac smiled as he handed her a water. He shifted a little closer to her and moved the popcorn to his lap as he lifted his arm and   
draped it loosely around her shoulders. He wanted to pull her closer, but was unsure and lookedto her for confirmation. When he glanced   
down at her, he found her already watching him. She saw his uncertainty and helpedhim along by leaning into him and reaching across his   
lap to take his hand in hers. She brought his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss into the palm. He was captivated by her, but he   
reversed their hand hold and brought her hand to his lips andplaced a kiss on the back of her hand and then held it against his chest near   
his heart while he held her gaze. They could both feel his heart beating and just smiled at each other. Suddenly the music of the movie   
opening started up and drew theirattention to the TV. Releasing her hand she snuggled yet closer and he tightened his arm around her.  
  
Upon finishing their waters and popcorn, they began to feel drowsy. Harm could feel Mac resting heavily against him and leaning her   
head on his chest. He decided to make them more comfortable and began to fall to the side in order to lay them down.  
"What are you doing?" Mac inquired, confused as to why her pillow was moving.  
  
"Tryin' to get us more comfortable." Harm replied while lifting his feet onto the couch.   
  
He pushed himself all the way to the back of the couch and brought Mac around to lie with her back against his chest so that they were   
both facing the TV. Harm draped one arm around her waist to hold her against him and extended his other arm above his head so they   
could both rest their heads on it. And that is how they ended the night, spooned against each other. No words had been spoken, but   
both knew the truth that lie in their hearts.   
  
When morning came, Mac awoke first and realized she had somehow managed to turn around so that she was face-to-face with him. He   
had both arms securely around her back and one leg draped over both of hers reminiscent of their brief moment in the Afghan Desert.   
She smiled to herself and buried her head in Harm's chest, inhaling the scent of him. This small movement was enough to wake Harm   
and he tightened his hold on her and began rubbing his hands up and down her back. Mac looked back up at him and met his gaze.  
"Morning" Mac stated.  
  
"Morning, Sarah" Harm replied with a lazy smile.  
  
He just looked so adorable and so content that Mac couldn't help giggle. And, she was so embarrassed by the fact that she had just giggled   
that it made her giggle again and she had to bury her face in Harm's chest. Harm's grin grew wider and he titled his head to try to see her   
and catch her gaze. He was captivated by this sound coming out of his Marine and he vowed to himself to make it occur more often. Out of   
all the women he had been with, Mac had to be the most natural woman despite her anti-feminine, Marine façade.  
"Is my Marine giggling??" Harm said amusedly.  
  
"Your Marine?!" Mac asked, joking with him, but also changing the subject.  
  
"Yup. Mine." Harm stated naturally while tightening his arms around her and pulling her closer.   
  
While pulling her closer, he held her gaze and placed his forehead against her's, their noses practically touching. They continued looking   
at each other for a moment and then Harm moved his head slightly to brush his nose against hers and then closed his eyes with a contented   
sigh.  
  
Mac momentarily remained with eyes open. She enjoyed having him this close and what was more amazing was that it came and seemed   
so natural. After 8 years of dancing around their emotions, she assumed this is what it should be like. She knew full well that they were   
at least fulfilling things that she had only dreamt or fantasized about. What she loved the most though was the knowledge that he was so   
much looser with her. She believed that he had truly let go. Before and with all of his girlfriends, he had been closed off. Now and only   
with her he was relaxed and allowed her to see the almost little boyish qualities he had. She could tell that he truly wanted to love and   
be loved; that at the age of almost 40 he was finally realizing his priorities and what really mattered to him in life. And, Mac was proud   
to be on that list. And with that thought, Mac turned her head slightly towards him and closed her eyes.  
  
They managed to sleep for another couple hours before waking up again. This time it was Harm who awoke first. He simply gazed at   
the face of the sleeping woman in his arms. As he laid there he could not think of another time when he was so happy, so content. Renee   
never wanted to snuggle or just lie in each other's arms, she moved to fast for that. Jordan never wanted to be that intimate, as if she was   
never serious about their relationship. But here was Sarah MacKenzie, a Marine, who could not seem to get enough of snuggling and being   
with him. And as long as she wanted it, he was willing to give it because in all truthfulness, he couldn't get enough of it either. He   
was lonely in his thoughts though and wanted to share this moment, so he trailed a finger down her face gently and then lightly kissed   
her closed eyelids. Her skin was so soft though that he couldn't stop there. He began placing feather light kisses all over her face,   
her forehead, nose, cheeks, and finally her chin. When he looked again at her eyes, he found her staring back at him. He held her gaze   
as she brought a hand up to his face and just cupped his cheek and then trailed her fingers slowly to his lips and paused there. He   
kissed the tips of her fingers and then took her hand in his as they both leaned towards each other. Both with closed eyes, they allowed   
nature and the attraction between them to guide them towards the other. And in a split second their lips touched and fused together.   
For the fourth time they kissed and it was ever as soft and gentle as the pervious times, but this kiss was laced with much more and both   
could feel it; the promise of much more.  
  
The kiss was over in a matter of minutes, when the need for air became unbearable.   
"Harm, we may never move from this couch again!" Mac said with a grin.  
  
"That's okay with me!" Harm replied as he pulled her closer and kissed her briefly.  
  
"Harm..." Mac started as Harm moved to catch her lips again, "Harm, are you ready to let go? I just...I need to know, because I can't   
stand to do this if you're just going to pull back in a few days or months and lead us back into the same dance."  
  
"Mac, there is one thing that I am, for the first time, 100% sure of. And, that is the fact that I love you and am in love with you." Harm   
paused to allow his words to sink in, "I want to be the one that wakes up next to you every morning, the first one to see your smile and   
hear the first words you speak. I want to be the one you turn to when you're scared, sick, or simply need a shoulder to lean on. I know   
that we share some of those things already, but it's not enough. I want to be with you in every way possible, physically, mentally, and   
spiritually. I want to be with you, Sarah, only with you." Harm finished and rather than being nervous or scared, he felt that he had   
finally said everything he needed to say.   
  
He locked onto her face and saw her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. She sniffled and blinked   
and sent the tears over the edge. He was ready for them and gently brushed the crystal drops away with his thumb.  
  
"Harm, I...I don't know what to say." Mac started, trying to slow down her racing heart, "What you said was so beautiful and I wouldn't   
believe it coming from anyone but you. I love you so much; I couldn't see myself with anyone but you. Every time I think of the future,   
you're always there in one way or another. But, only in my dreams are you there as my husband and thefather of my children. And, I'm   
wondering right now if I'm lying on this couch in a dream because this all seems to be coming true." Mac finished, tearing up again.  
  
"Being with you, Sarah, has always been my dream, but I think it's high time we make our dreams become reality."  
  
With that they both grinned and leaned into capture each other's lips.   
  
After 8 years they finally seemed to be on the right path. They were on their own road less traveled, but so far the head of the   
path was clear and though the road ahead was untrodden, it appeared well lit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, let me know what you think. I've been writing a little for a second chapter(?) or maybe just a prologue(?)...would it be  
worth it? 


End file.
